


Christmas Tree

by agnes_stewart



Series: Bells Ring and Snow Falls [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Christmas Tree, M/M, Midnight, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 01:50:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agnes_stewart/pseuds/agnes_stewart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jefferson and Victor attend the Queen's holiday party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Tree

Victor Frankenstein looked up at the grand Christmas tree as his hand sketched lines across the paper. He worked to capture it all: the vast height and width of the evergreen, the shiny, round ornaments, the beads strung around it, the star on top. He tried to zone out the noise of the surrounding partygoers, but looked up as his companion spoke.

"The King throws a nice party every year," Jefferson said, staring intently at the other man. "First time I've been formally invited, but I come every year."

"How did you get in?" Victor asked, snapping his sketchbook closed and concealing it in one of the many pockets of his black trench coat.

"Magic," he responded simply, standing up from the comfortable armchair. "Teleporting in, teleporting out." Jefferson walked to the Christmas tree, pulling an ornament off of it and rolling it around in his hands.

Victor stood up as well and walked towards him. "What are you doing?"

"Taking a souvenir," Jefferson replied, shrugging.

"Best not let the Queen see you," he muttered, looking around.

Jefferson laughed. "Your concern is flattering," he said. "But I can take care of myself."

Victor looked at him closely. "I know, but everyone needs a little help."

Jefferson sighed as Victor leaned in. At the last moment, he disappeared, and the doctor looked around, bewildered before hearing laughter behind him. "Got a bit too excited there, doctor?" Jefferson asked as Victor turned sharply around. "Come now, we mustn't disturb the guests."

He grabbed the hatter by his jacket, whispering, "Come here," as he pulled him closer. Victor pressed his lips hungrily against Jefferson's, as the other man hummed gently in approval.

They broke apart, and Victor looked past the hatter at the shocked and angry faces of the partygoers. Sensing their reactions, Jefferson plastered a grin on his face and whispered, "Run."

The two made for the French doors onto the courtyard and rushed out into the light snowfall, careful not to slip on the icy stone floor. Arriving in the Queen's flower garden, Jefferson collapsed in laughter as Victor looked on, clearly perturbed.

"It isn't funny," the doctor said.

Jefferson regained his composure, walking towards Victor. "Oh, it is. You saw their faces." The other man opened his mouth to reply, but the hatter placed his hand over his mouth. "You don't need to say a thing," he whispered, before slamming his lips against the doctor's in a dizzying display of affection.

Victor, not used to being kissed that way, stepped back, slipping on the ice and falling onto the snow covered grass with Jefferson on top of him. The hatter pulled his lips away, looking down at Victor with a grin. Back at the castle, the clock rang, signifying midnight and the start of Christmas Day.

The doctor paused trying to think of the phrase. "Happy Christmas, is it?" he asked, glancing at Jefferson with a hopeful smile.

"Close enough," the hatter replied, before crushing the doctor with another passionate kiss.


End file.
